Story of F: Take me to the Dark Side
by Lukewarm Tauntauns
Summary: Finn is trying to infiltrate the First Order but is captured by Kylo Ren. BDSM ensues.


Finn tugged at the awkward fitting of the storm trooper plating, hoping none of the storm troopers would notice their comrade was an imposter. He had been stationed on a remote resistance outpost since Rey had departed with R2-D2, moral had been high in hopes of the eventual return of the legendary Luke Skywalker however it was General Leias idea to hide him due to his involvement with Rey and the First Order had been feverishly hunting down any signs of the Resistance. The outpost had been attacked with the entire town being destroyed, fortunately he'd overpowered a storm trooper and stolen their equipment in order to sneak on board the command shuttle they'd arrived in.

The squad stood shoulder to shoulder six deep with Finn in the middle, he tried to control his breathing but the memories of his time on starkiller were making him nervous. A door slid open and everyone stood at attention, Finn couldn't imagine a worse situation to be in and yet there it was walking into the room clad all in black with that horrible helmet that he hated so much. Kylo Ren entered the room and scanned the squad, his gaze slowing momentarily as he looked in Finns direction causing him to catch his breath. The squad leader stepped forward and gave his report with a salute "The resistance outpost has been eliminated sir, they barely put up a fight". Kylo silently stared at the squad leader for a moment before uttering a short acknowledgement and leaving the room. Finn relaxed as the door slid shut, he almost thought this was the end of everything but now he'd be able to infiltrate the First Order and determine if there was a plan behind these random desperate attacks on the Resistance.

The squad settled into their seats for the ride back to base, Finn tried to get comfortable but the suits collar kept jabbing him in the neck and the plates kept pinching him in the most uncomfortable places. After what felt like days he felt the familiar pull of the shuttles gravity being influenced by a larger ship, soon after they landed. The squad emptied out of the shuttle, as the troopers turned down the hall to turn in their equipment Finn took a quick turn down a hall, hunting for a control console. He finally located one in an empty skirmish room and rushed to the console as he tugged the helmet off. As he reached out to touch the panels he felt his body lock up, not responding to his will.

His eyes darted frantically around the room looking for some sort of trap he may have missed but spotted none, anxiety began creeping up from his belly squeezing his lungs as he desperately tried to think of a way out of his situation. His fruitless brainstorming came to a halt as he heard the dreadful footsteps he'd heard back in the shuttle, "Were you expecting it to be so easy?" The cold familiar robotic voice said. The slow heavy steps approached him, they never quickened or slowed, just a steady heavy slow step. They came to a stop just behind him as the voice continued "I've been looking forward to this moment, it's been so long since we last met. Do you remember? Because I do, so very **very** well." With the last words he felt the hold over him release and collapsed, the air rushing back into his lungs as he barely caught himself.

"Well, I was looking forward to a welcome back party but this will do" he squeezed out while catching his breath, heaving himself back to his feet he looked back at Kylo Ren. He stared at the helmet, what a tool he thought to himself, "So how's that cut doing? Looked pretty nasty last time I saw you" he said with a grin. If he was going to die here he may as well get in as many jabs as he could, if we made it out he'd be a legend. Kylo slowly gripped the helmet and tugged it off, revealing the clean scar that tore across his face, Finn gazed upon it and observed that it did make him look a bit manlier then quickly wiped the thought from his mind.

"I was actually thinking of the one I gave you, you know from the guy who can't use the force." with those words Kylos face screwed up in irritation and before Finn could react felt himself fly across the room, crashing into the wall. "I will **not** be talked down to by the likes of you! **"** he shouted as he marched towards him, without a moments hesitation he stretched his hand out and slowly closed it as Finn felt his throat tighten and pull him up into a sitting position. He futilely grasped at his throat as Kylo slowly approached him, the corners of his mouth twitching into a devilish smirk. He stopped just in front of him, face inches away as he peered straight into his eyes. He looked back at Kylo, those cold dark eyes penetrating him as his lungs began to burn. With his last bit of strength, he swung his arm and felt the grip on his throat release just as his fist connected with Kylos face throwing them both to the ground. Heaving for breath he threw himself on top of Kylo, wrestling him to the ground in hopes of escaping. Just as Finn thought he had him pinned Kylo grabbed his sides and threw him back, slamming his head into the console. The last thing he saw was Kylos victorious smile.

The cold silent air was the first thing he noticed as he came to followed by dull pain on the back of his head. He reached up to massage it or rather attempted to as his hands were secured by clamps. _I'm in the interrogation room_ was the first thought that crossed his mind, if that was the case then he was in serious trouble. He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by Kylo staring down at him with that same devilish smirk he'd seen many times before. Kylo stared down at him silently before walking over to the table and picking up a taser baton "Good, now we can continue, I would hate for you to miss your welcoming party. Now, where were we? Ah yes, now I remember", he jammed the baton into Finns side causing him to shriek in pain. "When we're done you won't remember who you were. You'll be _mine_." with a smile he jammed the baton into the other side, he loved the sight of Finn struggling to avoid it then tensing up as the charge shot through his body. He slowly paced around Finn as he turned up the intensity, "I want to _enjoy_ this, after all we have such a colorful history and I wouldn't want to spoil our moment together". Finns sides were burning from the pain, it wasn't clear what was happening, why was Kylo toying with him? If he wanted information he would have pulled it from his mind, none of this made any sense.

Kylo continued to toy with him as he jabbed him with the baton, even laughing when Finn tried to pull away. Eventually Finn could barely register the pain as it jolted through his body, continuing to shout with each jab but his body moved on its own, then he felt the clamps release and he came tumbling down. He pushed himself up to a sitting position just as he felt a collar snap around his neck, he looked up to see that same smirk, that stupid stupid smirk. Anger boiled up and he charged Kylo preparing to knock him out. As he lunged forward he felt an even stronger jolt in his neck, his body went limp and collided with the floor. With a groan he pulled himself up to his knees and glared at Kylo who just smirked back at him and said "I hope you noticed that collar around your neck, unlike you it obeys me. We're going to play a game, it's called "When is Rey coming back?" and it starts with you sitting here, in this room, with nobody to rescue you. You're going to obey me and when you don't that collar will remind you who is in charge. We're going to have a lovely time together".


End file.
